


Merci pour le rhum ? (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Evil Queen | Regina Mills Friendship, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hangover, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [UA sans magie] : Où quand l'alcool vous fait des conneries... ou pas. Hookfire. StepQueen.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Series: Mille petites déclarations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	Merci pour le rhum ? (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Seizième texte pour notre défi de la Saint-Valentin, de nouveau sous la plume d'Angelica R et retour dans le monde merveilleux de Once Upon A Time!

« Attends une seconde, répète un peu une fois que j'aurais pas compris clairement ce que tu viens de me dire… _tu as fait quoi_?

\- Regina… rétorqua le policier, plutôt grognon, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, _ne pas me hurler dessus_? Je suis pas complètement réveillé.

\- Oui, dis plutôt que t'as encore la gueule de bois que tu t'es prise hier, t'étais complètement torché, rétorqua son amie barmaid, sans la moindre compassion.

\- Oui ben, à qui la faute ?

\- La tienne… Ce n'est clairement pas _moi_ qui t'ai forcé à boire toute la nuit !

\- Hey ! Robyn a obtenu son diplôme et Alice et elles sont maintenant fiancées, ça se fête, non ?

\- Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux de leur relation, et que t'as bu comme un trou hier soir histoire d'oublier ta rupture récente avec Neal, et que tu as eu la super idée à cause de ça de lui envoyer un message parce que t'as encore envie d'être avec lui. Ce qui n'est jamais réellement une bonne idée au passage.

\- N'en rajoute pas, tu veux ? Répliqua son ami, saisi d'une soudaine envie de s'assommer lui-même en cognant sa propre tête contre le comptoir, afin d'oublier sa dernière connerie de la nuit.

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça, envoyer un SMS à son ex, en étant bourré, à deux heures du mat…

\- Par pitié, reprit Regina, impitoyable, Killian, dis-moi que tu ne lui as _pas_ envoyé un message ultra cliché du type « reviens s'il te plaît, je t'aime toujours », avec douze fautes d'orthographe par mot et une bonne centaine d'émojis tristes à la suite ?

\- On parle d'expérience ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Je préfère pas en parler. Alors ?

\- On en parlera un jour… Et la réponse est non, je ne suis pas pathétique à ce point-là non plus…

\- Et donc, tu lui as envoyé quoi ? »

Le policier, qui s'était donc réfugié chez sa meilleure amie en début d'après-midi, après s'être réveillé péniblement, et avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, comprit qu'il n'y couperait probablement pas.

« Rien de très profond, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

Elle s'en saisit, et haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- « Ajhejdkdk ? » Ouah ! Effectivement, t'as raison… Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement ?

\- Rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, j'étais bourré je te rappelle, et donc pas forcément en capacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit de bien construit ou de logique, ou même de _sensé_.

\- Moi j'en suis capable.

\- Oui enfin toi c'est parce que tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi…

\- Enfin bon, peu importe… Et donc, hier soir, t'étais bourré, complètement ivre et ton premier réflexe, ça a été d'envoyer un SMS au mec avec qui t'as rompu y a environ trois-quatre mois… Pourquoi vous avez rompu au fait ?

Il préféra éluder la question.

\- C'est pas le sujet.

\- Tu peux éviter de répondre à la question, mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce n'est clairement pas un hasard si c'est à _lui_ que tu as décidé d'envoyer ce message.

\- Comme dit précédemment, _j'étais bourré_ , j'ai donc très vraisemblablement envoyé ce message à lui en particulier _par pur hasard_.

Regina le regarda alors avec l'air de quelqu'un prêt à dire « c'est moi ou tu me prends pour une conne ? », avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton carnet d'adresse est arrangé dans un ordre alphabétique, ça aurait été beaucoup plus logique que tu envois ce message à Ana, Alice, à Emma ou même à Ivy en premier plutôt qu'à Neal… Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la lettre N n'est pas vraiment l'une des premières lettres de l'alphabet…

\- Tu penses quoi exactement ?

\- Que ton inconscient a voulu le recontacter ?

\- Depuis quand t'es psy toi ?

\- Depuis que t'es devenu une véritable quiche en relations amoureuses…

\- T'as jamais été très douée non plus je te ferais remarquer…

\- Certes, mais ma relation avec Ivy a le mérite de fonctionner… »

La barmaid regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le regard du lieutenant brutalement s'assombrir.

« Et quoi, les miennes se cassent tout le temps la gueule, c'est ça ?

\- Hum… c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, mais je peux pas dire le contraire. »

Oui, en même temps, c'était pas faux…

« Et donc ?

\- Et donc _quoi_?

\- Vous avez rompu… parce que ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah mais tu t'arrêtes jamais toi en fait…

\- Tu me connais, je suis une vraie commère, _j'adore_ les potins.

\- Mes relations amoureuses ne te regardent pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tes _désastres_ amoureux me regardent, après tout, c'est chez moi que tu viens te consoler quand ça foire… _à chaque fois que ça foire_ en fait.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que je passe ma vie dans ton bar.

\- C'est à moitié vrai… Alors ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vis à Seattle, il vit à Storybrooke… Tu vois le problème ?

\- Oh… Alors, ce n'est _que_ _ça_ ? Une relation longue distance qui n'a pas tenu le choc ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, à une tragédie ? Fit le policier avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

\- Non, mais bon… à quelque chose de plus croustillant quoi. »

Son ami la fusilla du regard, et elle jugea plus prudent de se taire et de ne rien ajouter.

« En résumé, vous êtes pas fâchés quoi… C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Ah oui, merveilleuse ! Lâcha-t-il, acide. Je lui ai envoyé un message alors qu'il est actuellement à l'autre bout du pays, qu'il ne veut probablement plus avoir affaire à moi, et ce que je lui ai dit était complètement incompréhensible, super ! Ça va bien nous avancer tout les deux tout ça…

\- Toi et tes sarcasmes…

\- Ta gueule Regina, tu m'aides vraiment pas là…

\- T'es charmant quand t'as la gueule de bois toi…

\- A nouveau, _à qui la faute_?

\- J'ai envie de dire, c'est pas le sujet… Bon tu comptes l'appeler quand ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Cette fois, ce fut à elle de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- A nouveau je suis pas psy, mais je crois pas que ce soit un hasard si tu lui as envoyé un message _à lui_. Je suis même surprise que tu l'ai pas carrément appelé. Chose que, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Je n'en veux pas, merci bien…

\- Tu ferais bien de l'appeler maintenant, continua-t-elle, sans se soucier de l'interruption, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne le fasse d'abord. Ah ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais… fit-elle en voyant le téléphone portable de son interlocuteur commencer à sonner.

Il regarda alors son téléphone comme si il s'agissait d'un dangereux objet sur le point d'exploser.

\- C'est lui ?

\- C'est lui… confirma-t-il. Je fais quoi ?

Regina roula des yeux encore une fois.

\- Tu sors de chez moi, tu lui réponds, vous discutez, vous vous mettez d'accord sur si oui ou non vous vous remettez ensemble, et surtout vous arrêtez de me mêler à vos histoires de cœur.

\- Dixit celle qui tient toujours à savoir tout…

\- Oui mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est soit le drama, soit le fluff, donc là vous rentrez pas vraiment dans les cases. Bref, casse-toi et parle-lui.

\- Très bien j'y vais… Merci Regina. Allô ? »

Regina se mit malgré elle à sourire en le voyant partir.

« Ah la la… Il faut toujours tout faire soi-même… »


End file.
